Рождественская красавица
by Kit2000
Summary: Она была потрясающе великолепна. Блики от разноцветных лампочек мягко танцевали на ее безупречной коже, что придавало ей таинственный блеск в полумраке. Маринетт выглядела, как настоящая принцесса, и она даже не осознавала этого. Сердце Адриана пропустило удар, когда он позволил себе убрать прядь иссиня-черных волос с прекрасного женского лица.


Рождественская красавица

До Рождества оставалось два дня. Всего два дня до того, как он поздравит Маринетт с этим замечательным праздником.

Эти две недели были сумасшедшими. Он работал по 18 часов каждый день, чтобы получить неделю выходных и провести это время с семьей. Адриан жаждал встретить зимние праздники в компании его супруги. Она была лучшим партнером, о котором он мог только мечтать.

И сегодня его желание, наконец, исполнится. С настоящего времени он был официально свободен. Адриан отправился домой, думая о завтрашнем дне, о том, как он будет помогать своей красавице-жене украшать дом, как они приготовят праздничный обед вместе. Он так скучал по обществу Маринетт. Его работа раздирала его на части, не давая ему ни малейшего шанса провести некоторое время со своей чудесной Леди.

Когда он подъехал к дому, Агреста очень удивило то, что фасад сверкал золотыми огнями. Дом был уже украшен к Рождеству, и ночью выглядел, как настоящий дворец. Но кто же сделал всю эту грандиозную работу?

Погруженный в глубокие размышления, молодой человек припарковал машину и открыл входную дверь, как можно тише. Он знал, что Маринетт должна была уже спать в это время на втором этаже, где располагалась их спальня, и он не хотел нарушать ее мирный сон. Все, что ему нужно сейчас, – это беззвучно пробраться в спальню и лечь рядом с его теплой, нежной и сладкой женой. Она была на третьем месяце беременности, и ей нужно было больше отдыхать, поэтому Адриан попытался двигаться, как настоящий кот, не издавая ни звука, который мог бы разбудить Маринетт.

Войдя в гостиную, он увидел в углу высокую рождественскую елку. Она был украшена гирляндами, которые мерцали различными цветами. Ему стало любопытно взглянуть на дерево поближе. Атмосфера в доме напоминала сказку. Адриан и припомнить не мог, когда в последний раз чувствовал такое восхищение. Его дом выглядел величественно, он преобразился всего за один день.

Когда рано утром он уходил на работу, все было уютно и обыденно, как и всегда, теперь же он оказался в каком-то волшебном дворце! Повсюду виднелись хвойные веточки, свечи и красные бантики. Атмосфера была праздничной и очень трогательной. Как же давно это было, чтобы сердце переполнялось таким весельем и удивлением одновременно!

Войдя глубже в гостиную, Адриан заметил, что его ненаглядная жена мирно спала на диване. Она была одета в свою белую шелковую пижаму, а ее тело накрывал пушистый розовый плед. Молодой глава семьи медленно подошел к дивану и опустился на колени рядом со спящей красавицей. Его губ коснулась теплая улыбка, пока она смотрел на жену, словно зачарованный.

Она была потрясающе великолепна. Блики от разноцветных лампочек мягко танцевали на ее безупречной коже, что придавало ей таинственный блеск в полумраке. Маринетт выглядела, как настоящая принцесса, и она даже не осознавала этого. Сердце Адриана пропустило удар, когда он позволил себе убрать прядь иссиня-черных волос с прекрасного женского лица. О, это был настоящий соблазн – смотреть на спящую Маринетт и не осмеливаться прикоснуться к ней. Она была принцессой из сказки, и он чувствовал себя ее нареченным принцем, который жил только для того, чтобы любить и защищать ее.

После небольшой битвы между разумом и сердцем Адриан сдался на милость последнего. Мысленно отбросив все выстроенные ранее запреты, он поцеловал привлекательные розовые губки жены. Ему не хотелось ее разбудить, но она была слишком неотразима. Она бессознательно заставляла его страдать от удовольствия, просто давая ему возможность смотреть на ее невинное спящее личико. Маринетт притягивала его, как магнит, и у Адриана не было ни сил, ни намерений бороться с ее шармом. В конце концов, он очень скучал по ней. Каждое утро он вставал и уходил на работу, прежде чем она просыпалась. А затем он возвращался домой за полночь, находя ее уже спящей в своей спальне. Он винил себя в том, что не проводил с Маринетт больше времени, однако понимал, что если не получит эту неделю выходных, им не суждено будет отпраздновать Рождество, как обычно.

Вместе.

Поэтому Адриан решил позволить ей отдохнуть, столько, сколько ей было нужно, так как беременность забирала у нее слишком много энергии. И он сделает все, чтобы защитить свою Леди от любого вреда.

Агрест уже собирался прервать свой непреднамеренный поцелуй и отнести красавицу в их общую спальню, когда его планы были неожиданно прерваны мягким стоном. Маринетт начала отвечать на поцелуй во сне, обхватывая мужа руками за шею и прижимая его к себе, как можно ближе. Она продолжила этот поцелуй, добавив новых ощущений и превратив его в незабываемо волшебный и сладкий. Молодая женщина медленно открыла глаза и почувствовала облегчение, осознав, что это был не сон. Ее любимый муж действительно был здесь, даря ей удовольствие, по которому она так долго скучала. Красавица улыбнулась нареченному в губы и ласково провела по его гладко выбритой щеке кончиками пальцев.

Адриан тоже открыл глаза, хотя он даже не заметил, как закрыл их. Он пристально посмотрел на лицо любимой девушки и мягко прервал поцелуй.

– Почему ты спишь в гостиной, дорогая? – спросил он слегка укоризненно. – Ты можешь замерзнуть.

Маринетт только улыбнулась, не обращая внимания на выговор.

– Я ждала тебя, милый. Очень скучала и хотела тебя увидеть, так как ты был в роли виртуального мужа в течение двух долгих недель. Я слышала тебя по телефону, но не так много, как хотелось бы, потому что ты всегда был слишком занят.

Адриан заметно опечалился. Он винил себя в том, что лишил ее должного внимания.

– Мне очень жаль, Маринетт. Я работал без остановки в течение целых двух недель, чтобы мне дали небольшой отпуск на зимние праздники. Я очень хотел отпраздновать Рождество с тобой. Если бы это зависело от меня, я предпочел бы проводить каждую секунду своей жизни с тобой, а не с этими бесчувственными куклами, которые называют себя моими коллегами-топ-моделями. Я со счета сбился, сколько одежды из новых коллекций я успел надеть и снять за эти две недели. У меня теперь аллергия на любую одежду, – измученно проговорил Адриан, поглаживая роскошные волосы цвета ночи и вглядываясь в океан обожаемых синих глаз. – Теперь я обещаю, что я весь твой на целую неделю. Ты можешь делать со мной абсолютно все. Что хочешь и как хочешь.

Маринетт игриво ухмыльнулась на его последнее заявление.

– Звучит очень заманчиво, – пропела она и получила неожиданный ответ от своего мужа, который взял ее слегка прохладную руку и запечатлел нежный поцелуй на бархатистой коже.

– Это будет сказочно, Адриан, – восхищенно добавила она, сразив его лучезарной улыбкой.

Агрест воодушевленно перевел взгляд с лица любимой на ее слегка округлый животик. Он поднял сорочку белой пижамы и с нескрываемым обожанием погладил теплую кожу. Маринетт начала дрожать от удовольствия, которым щедро одаривали аккуратные прикосновения его рук.

– Привет, мой маленький. Как ты себя вел сегодня? Ты ведь не доставлял своей маме никаких хлопот, правда? – обратился молодой отец к своему еще не рождённому ребенку. Маринетт была так тронута, наблюдая за этой сценой. Ее муж благоговейно ласкал ее животик, со всей серьезностью разговаривая со своим ребенком.

– Ну, на самом деле, это девочка, – произнесла она настолько спокойно и ровно, насколько только могла, привлекая тем самым внимание блондина.

– Почему ты так уверенна? – Адриан поднял глаза на жену в замешательстве.

– Сегодня я была у врача, и ультразвуковое обследование показало, что это девочка, – безмятежно ответила мадам Агрест, хотя внутри у нее все сжалось. Она с замиранием сердца ждала ответ мужа на такие неожиданные новости.

Адриан не сказал ни слова. Казалось, он напряженно думал о чем-то важном. Его лицо выражало полнейшую концентрацию, пока он пристально смотрел на обнаженный живот жены.

Маринетт начала слегка нервничать и закусила нижнюю губу в ожидании того, что же скажет ее любимый.

Но в следующую секунду ее муж наклонился и мягко поцеловал ее живот. Ей казалось, что по позвоночнику пробежала приятная дрожь, когда его теплые губы коснулись чувствительной кожи.

– Моя маленькая принцесса! Я так счастлив, что мы с твоей мамой, наконец, выяснили, какого пола ты родишься. Ты и твоя мама – самые дорогие девочки в моей жизни, и я буду любить вас всем сердцем и заботиться о вас всю жизнь!

Адриан громко и торжественно провозглашал свои обещания, не прекращая целовать, поглаживать и даже тереться щекой о слегка округлый животик Маринетт.

Будущая мама смотрела на горячо любимого мужчину в приятном шоке. Она ничего не могла сказать, так как напрочь потеряла дар речи от всепоглощающих эмоций.

Когда Агрест вернулся к реальности после того, как услышал великую новость, он посмотрел на свою любимую девочку и, не сказав ни слова, заключил ее хрупкое тело в свои крепкие и надежные объятия. Он гладил ее распущенные волосы и шептал слова благодарности ей на ушко.

– Итак, как мы назовем нашу малышку? – мечтательно произнес он, наслаждаясь осознанием того, чьим отец ему предстояло стать в ближайшем будущем.

Маринетт улыбнулась сама себе и прошептала выбранное имя ему на ухо. Услышанное сильно удивило Адриана.

– Ты думаешь, что оно подойдет ей? – спросил он с изумлением в голосе.

– Это имя будет идеально для нее, – широко улыбнулась Маринетт, переплетая его пальцы со своими.

Адриан ухмыльнулся, и эта ухмылка означала только одно, – ему снесло крышу от гордости.

– Мадмуазель Эмма Агрест! – провозгласил он, сжимая руку жены в ответ. Он повторил это имя несколько раз, словно пробуя его на вкус, а затем радостно засмеялся. – Это слегка неожиданная комбинация, но я думаю, что это превосходное имя! Ты гений, моя ненаглядная Леди!

Она беззаботно хихикнула в ответ.

– Ну, это ведь твоя дочь. Она будет такой же, как ты: очень красивым и очаровательным человеком, я в этом уверена, – сказала Маринетт, положив руку на свой живот. – Я чувствую, что у нее будет твой легкий нрав, сногсшибательная красота, зашкаливающее свободолюбие и мой сильный характер.

Адриан попытался представить свою еще не родившуюся дочь в подростковом возрасте со всеми перечисленными достоинствами (ведь недостатков у нее просто быть не может!) и внезапно помрачнел.

– Тогда я должен стать ее учителем, дорогая, – его голос звучал серьезно и многообещающе. – Сейчас она еще совсем крошка, но сколько мужских сердец она разобьет, когда вырастет!

Маринетт лишь закатила глаза, включив тем самым знаменитый режим ЛедиБаг.

– Лучше подумай о том, чтобы защитить ее от ненужного опыта с мальчиками, которые буду бегать за твоей прекрасной дочерью, чтобы привлечь ее внимание, умник.

– Бесспорно! – воскликнул будущий молодой отец, широко ухмыляясь. Эта знаменитая ухмылка не предвещала ничего хорошего для потенциальных ухажеров мадмуазель Эммы Агрест. – Я научу ее всему, что ей нужно знать. Первыми уроками станут самозащита и фехтование. Она будет держаться гордо и независимо на протяжении всей своей жизни, как и ее мать.

И он посмотрел на Маринетт с обожанием, гипнотизируя легендарным завораживающим взглядом зеленых глаз, которые она так любила.

Красавица почувствовала, как начала отчаянно краснеть под прицелом его очей.

– Я ждала тебя, чтобы рассказать эти новости лично. Я не хотела говорить об этом по телефону, - улыбнулась она, неожиданно смутившись.

Адриан был очень благодарен ей за то, что она сохранила все в секрете. Услышать такие радостные новости из ее уст стало лучшей наградой за его тяжелую работу. Он вмиг почувствовал себя снова бодрым и энергичным. Он даже успел забыть о том, как сильно устал от непрекращающейся рутины, которая съедала его в течение последних двух недель. Теперь же он был в прекрасном расположении духа. А все благодаря его жене и любимой дочери.

– Итак, не расскажешь мне, кто украсил наш дом? – он неожиданно сменил тему и вопросительно выгнул бровь, глядя в ее бездонные глаза. – Надеюсь, ты не совершала безрассудных вещей, делая это все сама?

– У меня есть свои секреты, месье Агрест, – возразила Маринетт, окидывая взглядом результат ее усилий. – Чтобы Вы знали на будущее, в нашей жизни есть особенные друзья, которые так любят нас, что решили сделать все, чтобы украсить наш дом. Алия и Нино были рады помочь, но они не позволяли мне ничего делать, поэтому я просто контролировал процесс.

– Они отличные друзья. Я благодарен им за их участие и помощь. Мне нравится, как теперь выглядит наш дом. Спасибо, что подарила мне этот остров мира и спокойствия, – Адриан снова обнял любимую и восхищенно поцеловал ее в висок, но внезапный вскрик боли, сорвавшийся с ее губ, прервал его романтическое настроение.

– Что случилось? – спросил он, в нарастающей панике глядя на жену.

– Наверное, спать на диване было не лучшей идеей. Я слишком долго лежала в неудобном положении, – ответила Маринетт, потирая кулачком поясницу и стыдливо улыбаясь.

Адриан тяжело и печально вздохнул. Его самый драгоценный человек страдал сейчас из-за него. Однако следующие действия любимого застали Маринетт врасплох, когда он подхватил ее хрупкое тело на руки и направился к лестнице.

– Я отнесу тебя в нашу спальню и уложу в кровать, дорогая, – объяснил он, заметив ее смущенный взгляд. – И я сделаю тебе расслабляющий массаж. Как тебе такое предложение? – добавил он с игривой улыбкой и многозначительно подмигнул.

– Ах, это было бы замечательно. У тебя волшебные руки, ты это знаешь? Они могут излечить меня от любой боли, – мечтательно произнесла Маринетт, обнимая его крепче и целуя теплую кожу его шеи, которая пахла невероятно приятно. На нем был одеколон, который она подарила ему не так давно. Маринетт была счастлива, что Адриан пользовался сейчас именно этим парфюмом, так как все его другие одеколоны вызывали у нее ужасные приступы тошноты.

Он прошел в их спальню и уложил свою ненаглядную девушку на мягкую кровать, подарив ей долгий, глубокий и чувственный поцелуй, на который она с радостью ответила со всей своей страстью, на которую была способна. Они так сильно истосковались друг по другу, что такая близость сейчас была жизненно необходима для них обоих.

– Но я волнуюсь, Адриан. Должно быть, ты сильно устал, – она обеспокоенно свела брови, когда он неохотно прервал этот великолепный поцелуй из-за недостатка кислорода.

– Все в порядке, милая. Сначала я помассирую тебе спинку, а потом мы будем спать. Дай мне всего пару часов отдыха, и я буду, как новенький.

– Я дам тебе целый день для сна, если нужно, – сказала она искренне, поворачиваясь на бок, чтобы дать ему лучший доступ к пояснице.

Он поднял ее пижамную сорочку, чтобы оголись ее спину, и с трепетом прикоснулся к мягкой соблазнительной коже.

– Нежиться весь день в твоих сладких объятиях звучит идеально для меня, – услышала она его обольстительный голос, а затем почувствовала теплые губы на своем чувствительном ушке. На лице Маринетт засияла приятная мечтательная улыбка. Адриан был непредсказуем и очень романтичен в своем ухаживании. Ей нравилось, когда он давал своей кошачьей натуре полную свободу в их отношениях. Сначала его каламбуры и заигрывания раздражали ее донельзя, но теперь они вызывали у нее улыбку каждый раз, когда он шутил и дурачился.

Его нежные прикосновения расслабляли ее напряженные мышцы, и вскоре она погрузилась в мирный сон. Адриан осторожно накрыл точеную фигурку супруги мягким одеялом. Быстро и бесшумно переодевшись в свою пижаму, он лег рядом со своей спящей красавицей, увлекая ее в надежные, но ласковые объятия и прижимая ее к своему горячему сердцу.

С непреодолимым и искренним желанием отпраздновать предстоящее Рождество в кругу своей еще маленькой, но любимой семьи, молодой человек позволил своему разуму погрузиться в глубокий и безмятежный сон, в котором он так нуждался.

Завтра будет новый день, наполненный радостью и счастьем!


End file.
